So, What Now?
by gojackets77
Summary: What if Bella chose Jacob instead of Edward? There is no Renesmee, so Jake doesn't imprint. Please read. second fic. Don't own characters, SM does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Alright, this is my second fanfic. My other fic is 'Let Down Your Hair'. Read it if you get bored or something. By the way, my best friend Jaspers Gurl is an awesome writer! She has stories up. You should definately read them. Her stories are 'The Joys of Raising a Vampire Teenager', 'Life Without the Cullens', 'Beat', and 'Elizabeth'. I just want to let you know that I LOVE TEAM EDWARD. I just felt like writing a Jacob/Bella fic. Please, no flames. Sorry, Alice, I know you hate Jacob and want him to die. The other chapters will be longer than this, by the way. Please R&R! Love y'all! _Bells_**

**Chapter 1  
Welcome Home **

He was back. My best friend, my safe harbor, my sun, was finally back. It felt like part of me flickered to life when Seth told me the news. I jumped in my new car right away and started driving to La Push. I hadn't been over there since Jake ran away. I was so happy to be able to see him again. Edward was hunting, and he'd left me in the care of Alice. When Seth called, she was at her house getting make-up so she could _'make me look good for Edward'_, as she'd put it. That gave me a great time to escape. Charlie was at work, and Alice wouldn't be able to see my future once I decided I was going to see Jake. I decided that before I hung up with Seth.

I got to La Push faster than usual, but that was probably due to the fact that with my new car, I could go over the speed limit without the engine threatening to die at any given second. I parked in front of Jake's house and went to knock on the door. Billy answered it and looked at me, shocked. I was wearing pajama pants, a tank top, and a sweater. Forget about shoes. I didn't have time to change clothes, I just ran out to my car.

"Bella, you haven't been here in a while. Is everything okay? Charlie said you were with the Cullens?" Billy asked, trying to sound like he knew nothing about his son being back home.

"The Cullens are hunting, and I escaped from Alice. Edward thinks I need a babysitter. I know Jacob is home," I said.

"Well, you should need a babysitter after this. He'll be furious."

"Good for him, I don't care right now. He's been acting weird the past few days, and now I know why. Because Jake was coming home. Seth knew it, the pack knew it, Edward figured it out, but everyone failed to tell me. Now, please, where is Jake?"

Tears were in my eyes now, and I tried to blink them away. Billy let me inside, and I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Jacob is visiting Sam right now. He shouldn't be long," he said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Thank you," I said, still fighting back tears. We sat there in silence for a while. Then, I heard the door open.

"Hey, dad, who's car is that? Its-" Jake said. He froze when he saw me.

I stood up and walked towards him. He stayed in the same place, looking only at me.

"Jake, I'm so sorry," I cried, wrapping my arms around him. I cried into his chest, and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Its okay, Bells," he said.

I looked up at him and wiped away my tears. He was so gorgeous, his long black hair shining, his russet skin simply beautiful. I'd almost forgotten how warm he was, how I could be heated up by his very touch. I remembered the night in the tent when Jacob shared a sleeping bag with me to keep me warm. I shuddered at the memory of everything else that happened afterwards. My big brown eyes met his dark ones, and he leaned down, touching his lips to mine. All thoughts of Edward vanished from my mind as I kissed him back, pulling him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, his hot lips burning fire on mine. He deepened the kiss. I pulled away, gasping for air. His breath was ragged. He looked down at me.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"I don't know. Jake, I think I want to be with you. I...I love you, Jake," I said.

He moved a piece of hair out of my face, pushing behind my ear. I could only imagine how terrible I looked, but I didn't care. I realized that I couldn't stand not being with Jake. If I married Edward and let him change me, I'd probably never be able to see Jake again. I didn't want to hurt Edward, but he always says I can be with him as long as I want him. What if I want Jacob? It was so close to the wedding, Alice would be devastated. I wanted to be with Jacob, though. I needed to tell Edward that, tell Alice and the rest of them that. I'd give Edward back his mother's ring, and I'd thank Alice for trying to make a perfect wedding for me. I didn't know how I would tell them, but I just knew, as soon as he kissed me, that I needed Jake. Edward has never yelled at me from fury. He knows that I have feelings for Jacob. Well, now he'll just now a lot more.

"Don't worry," Jake said, as if he could read my thoughts.

"I know," I said.

"I love you, too, by the way. It feels so good to hear you tell me you love me."

I knew he was happy, and I wasn't going to ruin his moment.

"Wanna go to the garage?" I asked, thinking of the many days we would spend back there. That time seemed like so long ago.

"Sure," he said. He grabbed my hand in his and we went outside. It wasn't raining yet, but it was still cold. I pulled my sweatshirt tighter to me. Jake wrapped his arms around me. He was much warmer than my sweatshirt. The Rabbit was in the garage, so I sat in the driver's seat, my legs swung out the open door, while Jake worked on the engine. I looked down at the bracelet on my arm. It was the bracelet Jake had given me with the hand carved wolf. The crystal heart Edward gave me was dangling on it, too, and I quickly looked away from the bracelet. I would have to give Edward the heart back, too.

"You okay?" Jake asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something," I said.

"Bells, you never were a good liar. Tell me what you were thinking about, please."

"I was thinking about how mad Edward will be."

"He won't be mad at you."

"He'll be furious with you, though. He has no right to be, but he will be mad at you."

"Want me to come when you tell them?"

"Please?"

"I'll be there. Come on, its getting late, and I want to test drive your new car."

I chuckled, and we walked out to my car. He got in the driver's seat, and I in the passenger's seat. He put the key in the ignition and revved the engine. I smiled at how happy he looked. He drove me home. In the driveway, though, was Charlie's cruiser, Edward's Volvo, and Carlisle's Mercedes. My breath hitched and my heart started beating faster.

"Bells, it won't be bad. I'll be right by your side," Jake said, brushing his fingers along my cheek. Jake and I walked inside. I held my breath. The whole Cullen family was there, and Charlie was talking to Carlisle. I grabbed Jake's hand. Charlie looked at us.

"Jacob, you're back?" he asked.

"I had to think over some things, and I couldn't do it here," Jake said, explaining why he was gone.

"We were worried about you. At least I was."

Charlie looked from me, to Jake, to our holding hands. He smiled. I took in a deep breath, preparing myself for what was going to happen. Then, I saw Edward and Alice having a private conversation. They both looked sad. Edward looked like he was in pain. I shrank back into Jake.

"Just say it, Bells," he whispered.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" I asked, holding back tears. I nodded, and he followed me outside. I told Jake to stay inside, though. This was going to be hard enough for me.

"I know what you're going to do. Alice can't see your future anymore. That means you're going to be with Jacob," Edward said as soon as we got to the first few trees.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I love him, though," I said, tears streaming my face. I slipped the ring off my finger and gave it to him, along with the heart charm on my bracelet. He showed no emotions on his face, but I could see in his topaz eyes that he was sad.

"Do you want to car back?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

"You don't have anything else to use besides your motorcycle, and you'll probably kill yourself on that, so keep the car," he said.

I nodded, and we walked back into the house. Alice gave me a disappointed look when she saw me. Jake wrapped his arms around me. Charlie looked from me to Edward and saw the ring and charm in his hand.

"I'll go down to the station. I'm sure they need me for something," Charlie said. He gave me a small peck on the cheek and left. I held Jake's hand tight, and he kissed the top of my head. Emmett snarled.

"Stop it, Emmett!" I yelled, surprising everyone. I was going to have to give them a full explanation, and I shuddered at the mere thought of it.


	2. Author's Note Important

**Okay guys, I really didn't want to post a thing for an author's note, but it will be a while before I update. Hurricane Gustav looks like its coming my way, so I'll probably evacuate. I promise I will update as soon as I can. Love you guys! Bells**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- sorry about the long time it took for this update. sorry its short. please please please forgive me. r&r. I might write another imprint story, so look for it. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Chapter 2**

Everyone was looking at me, and I felt really awkward. Jacob kissed the top of my head, pulling me closer to him.

"Just tell them, Bells," he whispered.

Carlisle and Esme looked at me lovingly, like I was their daughter. There was saddness in their eyes, and I knew that they knew. Actually, I wass sure they all knew. I stared at the now interesting lenolium floor while I spoke, trying so hard not to just break down and cry.

"Um, as you all probably know, the wedding is canceled," I said, in such a low voice that any human woulldn't have been able to hear.

Too bad I was the only human there. They all heard me, loud and clear. I looked up at them wearily, my vision clouded with tears. Carlisle and Esme still had that pained, loving expression on their faces and in their eyes. Jasper and Emmett had their lips pulled back from their teeth, and they were growling so loud it made them look a lot more like the vampires they were. Their eyes were dark; I'd never heard them growling so loudly before. Alice looked hurt; it showed all across her facial features and in her beautiful honey colored eyes. Rosalie didn't look any different than usual. She still looked as stunningly beautiful as always. I couldn't keep my eyes from looking to see Edward's face. He looked hurt, of course, but the pain in his eyes was so hurrible that I had to try even harder to keep from crying. I looked up at Jacob, to see him glaring at Emmett and Jasper.

"No!" Edward yelled suddenly.

In one second, Edward was pushing me out of the way-from what I didn't know- and pushing me up to the wall. I looked up in shock to see Emmett and Jasper fighting a big russet wolf. _Jacob. _

"Stop it!" I yelled, all the tears I'd been holding back now streaming down my cheeks.

They paid no mind to my yelling, or crying. I was glad that Charlie had left. He really didn't need to see Jacob turn into a freakishly large wolf and start fighting two vampires. Edward left my side and pulled Jasper away. Jasper was snapping his teeth like crazy. It took the whole Cullen family to pull Jasper and Emmett away from Jacob. Jacob was laying on the ground, still in his wolf form, and I ran over to his side.

"Jake," I sobbed.

"Bye, Bella," Esme said.

I didn't turn to look, I didn't even nod my head. I guessed that the Cullens left, but I didn't pay attention to that. I was too concerned about Jacob.

"Jake? Jake, phase back. Please," I whispered.

He did just that and phased back, wincing in pain. I didn't even notice that he had no clothes on, I was just looking at his face. I was about to go get him some of Charlie's clothes, but the door opened then. Jacob sat up slowly, wincing slightly. I turned around and saw Sam standing behind me. He tossed Jacob a pair of sweatpants and helped Jacob stand up. Jacob got dressed slowly, and he winced a few times. Sam put a hand on my shoulder.

"Go upstairs and throw some things in a bag," Sam told me.

I nodded and hurried upstairs. I only threw the important things in a little bag, I went back downstairs where Sam and Jacob were talking. Jacob warpped his arms around me, kissing every inch of my face he could reach. I sobbed onto his shoulders, and he rubbed soothing circles in my back.

"I'm fine, Bells. Just a broken nose and a dislocated shoulder. I heal fast, remember?" Jake whispered, kissing my cheek.

I looked up at him-had he grown even more?-through my tears. There was blood on his face, but otherwise, I couldn't tell that he had broken his nose.

"We need to get home before you two start making out," Sam said.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Jacob and I took my car, while Sam went into the forest, saying that it was faster to run. When we got back to La Push, I had finished crying, but Jake continued to soothe me. The whole pack was there, along with Billy, Old Quil, and Sue Clearwater. I walked over to the pack, Jacob at my side. Seth gave me smile, but I didn't return it. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"We all know what happened just now: two of the bloodsuckers attacked Jacob," Sam said.

I winced at the memory, and Jacob pulled me closer.

"Doesn't that break the treaty?" Paul growled, already shaking.

"The treaty says that the Cullens can't bite anyone in Forks and that they can't hunt on our land. It doesn't exactly say that they can't attack one of us," Billy said.

"Isn't that implied?!"

"Paul, calm down," Sam ordered.

Paul was still growling, but he quit shaking as much.

"We'll consult the Cullens tomorrow. Right now, Paul, Jared, and Seth, go one patrol. Don't even think about going near the river," Sam said.

Paul, Jared, and Seth left into the forest. Embry and Quil each gave me a hug before they left. Jacob and I went to his house, up to his room. Jacob held me in his lap, letting me cry into his chest.

"It's okay. I'm right here," he kept soothing me, placing little butterfly kisses along my neck.

I cried for at least half an hour, till I had no more tears left to cry. I could still see that look in Edward's eyes. He just looked so...dead. It broke my heart knowing that I'd done that to him. Jacob pulled my tear stained face up to his and kissed me passionately.

"I love you, Bells. I'll always love you," he whispered onto my lips.

"I love you, too, Jake," I breathed.

I fell asleep in Jacob's arms, my head filled with memories of that day. I felt safe in his arms, though. Jacob was my sun, and he was mine.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N-I promise, updates will be coming sooner, and they'll start getting longer. I normally don't write a chapter less than 2,000 words, but that hasn't been working for me lately. Oh, and Water Dropplets, your question will be answer in this chapter. Here's some advice from your awesome author, some really good authors on here are Jasper's Gurl, Water Dropplets, werewolves-like-baking, Nikkipedia, AMELEA CULLEN LOVES DA'S, and some others. If you wanna know some of my faves, just go on my profile n go to my favorites. Most should be under there. Well, on with the chapter. Love you. -Bells  
**  
Chapter 3

When I woke, I was surrounded by heat. A pair of strong arms were wrapped around me. I looked at Jacob. He was still sleeping, and snoring slightly. I smiled. He looked so beautiful when he was asleep, he looked like that innocent 15 year old Jacob Black I'd met on First Beach. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice when Jacob's soft snoring stopped. I did notice, though, when warm lips started kissing along my neck.

I jumped a bit in surprise. Jacob chuckled, and it vibrated through my body. I turned around to face him completely. He was looking at me lovingly, a smile on his face.

"Well, you look happy," I said, smiling.

"I just woke up to the love of my life. What is there to not be happy about?" he said.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed. Jacob smiled even bigger.

"You're beautiful when you blush," he murmered, kissing along my collarbone.

I felt my blush get even deeper, if it was possible. My breathing hitched as Jacob.  kissed and sucked up my neck, before his lips met mine. Our lips moved together in sync. This was something Edward never would do with me. Jacob knew I wasn't made if glass. His tounge flickered across my bottom lip, asking for permission. I parted my lips, and his tounge explored the inside of my mouth. My hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to me. His arms were around my waist, holding me against him. I felt every curve of my body fit his. I had to pull away for air. My breath came heavy, as did Jacob's. Jacob looked at me, love in his eyes, but there was something more. It looked like he wanted to tell me something important.

"What is it?" I asked.

He said nothing and looked away from me. I pulled his face back to look at mine.

"Jacob, tell me what happened," I said.

"I...I imprinted," he whispered.

My face fell, and my eyes prickled with tears.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"No, Bella! It's not what you think-" he began to say.

"I'll just leave, Jacob."

"Just listen to me. I imprinted on you."

I felt my eyes get wide with shock.

"I...you...what?" I stammered.

"I imprinted on you, Bella. Yesterday, when I came home. I talked to Sam about it. He said it was a late imprint, but still an imprint," he explained, gazing into my eyes.

I was completely embarrassed now. I should have known that Jacob wouldn't do that to me, that he wouldn't make out with me then just tell me there was someone else. I couldn't believe it. Jacob had imprinted...on me. I was speechless. Jacob gave me time to pull my thoughts together. I looked up at him and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Jake," I breathed.

"I love you, too," he whispered, before capturing my lips in a breathtakingly passionate kiss.

Jacob and I spent the first half of the day together at his house. Billy was happy about Jacob and I being together, just like I knew Charlie would be. At around one in the day, Jake and I went down to First Beach. He never took his arms from around my waist. I felt so safe in his embrace.

"Want to go to Sam's for a while?" Jacob asked when it started getting colder out. It's not like I could feel how cold it was, with Jacob holding me in his arms.

"Sure," I said, gazing up at him.

He smiled down at me and kissed me on the lips. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and we walked to Sam's. Jacob couldn't stop looking at me, but I didn't mind. He looked at me like he loved me so much, like I was his world. I couldn't help but gaze back up at him. Before I knew it, we were at Sam's house. The whole pack was there, except Collin, Leah, and Brady. I figured they were on 'werewolf duty', as Jacob called it. They were all trying to fit in the living room, and Quil and Embry were fighting over who would get the last seat on the sofa. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. The pack felt so much like family to me. Jacob walked over to where Quil and Embry were, keeping me at his side. Quil and Embry weren't even paying attention to if someone had already took the seat, so Jacob just sat down and pulled me on his lap. Quil and Embry looked at us. Everyone laughed at the looks on their faces. Quil sat down on the floor and started playing with  
Claire. Embry sat down on the floor and leaned against the sofa.

"Bella, did Jacob tell you the news?" Sam asked.

I blushed and nodded. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't start making out in here. Please," Embry begged, and I felt the blush in my cheeks get deeper.

"Yeah, please. I don't want you to scar Claire for life," Quil said.

I burried my head in Jacob's chest to hide my blush. Jacob ran his had through my hair.

"Stop it, guys. You all are horrible," Emily said.

"Thank you, Emily," I said, looking up at her.

She gave me a warm smile that I couldn't help but return. It felt so normal being around the pack. I hadn't seen them since Jacob left, except for Seth. I just felt at home with Jacob and the pack.

"Hey, Bells, how about you stay here with Emily for a while?" Jacob suggested.

Where did that come from? Where was he planning on going?

"Uh, why?" I asked slowly.

"We need to go take care of something really quick, and-" he began to say.

"Take care of what? Does it have to do with the Cullens? Jacob Black, tell me."

"We're just going to the border to talk to the Cullens."

"I'm coming."

"Bells-"

"I'm coming with you."

"You're so stubborn sometimes..."

I pursed my lips out and pouted.

"Sam, can Bella come with us?" he asked, his eyes locked with mine.

Sam sighed. "That's up to you," he said.

"Jake, I'm coming with you," I said, standing up.

Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist while we walked. Jacob stood behind Sam, and I stayed at Jake's side. When we got to the border, the Cullens were waiting on the other side. Edward didn't look hurt, he just looked...empty. I felt guilty knowing that he was like that because of me. Jacob tightened his hold on me the second he saw the Cullens. Emmett and Jasper snarled at the pack.

"Stop it, you two," Esme scolded them.

They quit snarling, but they glared at the pack, their lips pulled back from their teeth in a silent growl. I heard growling from behind me. I turned to see who it was, but Jacob held me closer to him.

"Paul, don't you dare phase right now," Jacob growled.

Paul growled at Jacob.

"Stop it right now," Sam ordered.

They both stopped growling, but Jacob still kept me close to him. Sam looked at Carlisle.

"I want to apologize for my sons' behavior, first of all," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, well apologies seem in order for a lot of things," Jacob muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean, _dog_?" Rosalie demanded.

"I wasn't talking to you, Blondie, now was I? I meant, you leeches should be apologizing for a lot more than just attacking me," Jacob said.

"Oh really? It's not our fault that human figured our secret out. You're the one who told her, if I remember correctly."

"Shut up! Right now!" I yelled, tears in my eyes. They were tears of anger and saddness.

Jacob kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered.

"Jacob, keep your comments to yourself. Now, Carlisle, you were saying?" Sam asked.

"As I said, my family apologizes for everything we've done. I just thought you should know that we'll be leaving soon. We're going back to Denali at the end of the month," Carlisle said.

The Cullens, gone? I just couldn't picture Forks without the Cullens. That's when I thought of something.

"What about the Volturi?" I asked in a small voice.

"What's the Volturi?" Jake asked.

"I didn't think about them," Edward murmered, ignoring Jacob's question.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"The Volturi. They make the rules for vampires. They said that Bella has to become a vampire since she knows about us," Alice said, fear in her voice.

"_No_. No bloodsuckers are laying a hand on Bella," Jacob growled, his arms tightening slightly around me.

"That's not up to you, mongrel. If the Volturi don't think that Bella is a vampire, then they'll come here," Edward said.

I started shaking from fear. The Volturi? In Forks? Jacob looked at me in concern.

"Sam, I'm taking Bella home," Jacob said.

He picked me up in his arms and carried me back to his house. Billy was in the living room with Charlie watching a football game. They both looked at Jacob and I.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Charlie demanded.

"Nothing major, sir. Bells just tripped over a rock while we were at First Beach and twisted her ankle, so I carried her home," Jacob said. You couldn't even tell that he was lying. I would've believed him if I hadn't of known he was lying.

Charlie shook his head, a smile on his face.

"Thanks for helping her, Jake. Billy told me that you and Bella are together now," Charlie said.

"You two gossip too much," I said.

"Jacob, can I talk to you and Bella for a moment in the kitchen?" Billy asked.

Jake carried me into the kitchen and set me down on the counter. Billy rolled his wheelchair into the kitchen.

"So, why were you really carrying Bella?" Billy asked.

"We just talked with the Cullens," Jacob said, fists shaking.

"Jake, calm down. It's nothing out of the ordinary. Just my life in danger again," I said, a tear escaping the corner of my eye.

He wiped away the tear with his thumb and wrapped his arms around me. 

"I won't let anything hurt you, Bells," he promised.

"I know," I said, my voice breaking.

He kissed the top of my head, and I rested my head on his chest.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm sick right now, so I have time to right when I'm not sleeping. So, on with the chapter. Oh, and I apologize to any OOC-ness.**

Chapter 4

Jacob and I spent the rest of the day up in his room, just wrapped in each other's arms. We didn't talk, except for a few "I love you"'s thrown in every now and then. Words weren't needed, though. Being with Jacob was just so natural, like breathing.

At around seven at night, someone knocked on Jacob's door.

"Come in," Jacob said, not really caring, as he stroked his fingers through my hair.

Sam walked into the room and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"The Cullens are going to be staying longer than the end of the month," Sam said.

"Why?" Jacob asked, looking up at Sam.

"Alice had a vision that the Volturi will '_request' _to see Bella sometime this month."

"What are we going to do? Sam, I'm not letting those leeches lay a hand on her."

I didn't hear Sam's reply, my mind was racing too fast. The Volturi wanted me, dead or a vampire. Why did everything bad have to happen to me?

"Bells, are you okay?" Jacob asked, pulling me out of my panic-striken reverie.

"I'm fine," I lied. 

"You never were a good liar."

"I'm scared, Jake. The Volturi, they're dangerous. They just crave power, and Aro thinks that if I'm a vampire, that I'd be the perfect addition. What if they come here? I don't want you to fight them, I don't want you to get hurt-" I said.

"Stop worrying, baby. I wouldn't get hurt if I fought them. I didn't die last time I fought leeches."

"The Volturi aren't just a bunch of newborns. They're power hungry..._leeches."_

Jake looked shocked that I called them "leeches", but he didn't comment on it. I snuggled my head to his chest.

"What if something does happen, though, Jake?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Nothing's going to happen, honey. I'll protect you," he said.

I yawned, already tired. Jake laid us down and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, love," he murmered.

"G'night, Jake. Love you," I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep.

_They were walking towards us, a large group of them all in black cloaks. They walked with such grace and beauty, that if it weren't for the blood red eyes, I wouldn't have known they were evil. But I knew who they were. The Volturi, the power hungry vampires that wanted me dead. They would achieve that task, I was sure of it. The ancient vampires fought off the pack easily, until Jacob was the only thing left standing between me and the Volturi...standing between me and Death. I watched in horror as Jacob writhed on the ground from Jane. Then, Caius walked to Jacob slowly, pulled him up from the ground, and sunk his teeth into Jacob's neck. I cried out as Jacob's corpse fell to the ground with a low _thud_ and he was dead. Aro walked towards me now, seeing as the pack was all dead. He pulled me to him by my hair and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of my throat._

"Bella, wake up!"

I sat up with a jolt. That dream had been so vivid, so real. Jacob wrapped hos arms around me, and I did the same to him, making sure my dream wasn't real.

"Jake, it was so real. They-they came here, and k-killed you," I sobbed, burrying my head in his shoulder.

"I'm not dead, Bells. It was just a dream," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

I cried for a few minutes more till I looked up at Jacob, my vision blurred with tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't how to answer that anymore, Jake. I'm so scared," I whispered.

"I know, but I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen to me."

He wiped my tears away with his thumb and placed a kiss on my forehead. I snuggled up to him, and he pulled me up in his lap. We stayed like that for a while, but I got tired again. The alarm clock said it was only 2:12 in the morning. I yawned.

"Go back to sleep, Bells. I'll be right here," Jake said.

"I don't want to have that dream again," I said, shaking my head.

"Will this keep your mind off that dream?"

Then, he was kissing me. It was a passionate kiss, and as his lips moved against mine, all worry left my mind. All I could think about was Jacob, and I wasn't thinking about him getting killed. I just concentrated on kissing him. He parted my lips with his tounge and deepened the kiss. When I had to pull away for air, Jacob was smirking down at me. I smiled up at him.

"You better get that smirk off your face, or I will," I said jokingly.

"I'd like to see how you would do that," Jacob said, a sly little smile replacing his smirk.

His lips crushed mine in another passionate, heated kiss. My hands found their way up to his long hair, and I pulled him closer to me. I realized, as we were kissing, that something _could _happen to Jacob, and I would regret not getting farther than kissing him. I pulled out of this kiss. He looked confused, and a little bit hurt.

"Jacob," I breathed.

"Yeah, Bells?" he asked, slightly cautious at the smirk that was pulling at my lips.

I lightly pushed him down on the bed, now straddling him, and pressed my lips to his in the most heated, passionate kiss in the world.


	6. AN

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry, I know y'all hate these; I hate them too. An update may not come for a while. I've been going through a lot right now, so if I write right now, everyone would get their hearts broken. So, my writing is on hold. I apologize.

J.


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N- I'm back, you guys! Sorry, it's been forever since I've updated, but I plan on doing a lot more of that now. Thank you so much to all of you who've kept faith in me with this story. I love you all. Well, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 5

The next morning, I was woken not by Jake's soft snoring, but by heavy footfalls hurrying through the tiny house. Jake heard, too, for he jumped up at the unexpected noise. Within the next second, the door flew open to reveal a very disshevelled Sam Uley. Jake quickly threw the sheet over me, since neither of us had clothes on. My familiar blush didn't have time to creep onto my cheeks, for Sam began to speak in a rushed, worried tone.

"Get some fucking clothes on, Jacob," he snapped. "You should've been at my house ten minutes ago. We're having a meeting, then we have to meet the Cullens in the mountains. _Why the fuck aren't you dressed yet?"_

"Crap, Sam, what the hell is going on?" Jake asked.

He was just as worried about this as I was. Sam always kept a calm demeanor. Even when the pack fought Vitoria and her army, Sam hadn't gotten the tiniest bit worried. Now, he looked like he'd been pulling at his hair all night and desperately needed a good night's sleep. Every thing about him eminated worry and nevousness.

"Alice had another vision," Sam bit out, "So get dressed and be at my house in a minute. And leave Bella here."

This time, my gaze turned from worried to angry at Sam. This whole situation was because of me, and Sam didn't even want me involved. I wasn't going to have the pack risking their lives for me again.

"Why not?" I asked, surprising all three of us.

Jake looked down at me cautiously, giving me a look that clearly said _Just let me talk._

"Sam, what happened?" Jake asked. "What _really_ happened?"

"Alice had another vision," Sam repeated.

"I know that--"

"If you would let me finish! Alice had another vision. The Volturi are going to be here next week. And they're bringing everyone."

I froze, my mind racing again as it had done only the day before. Things were actually going pretty well, at least by my definition of things. Now, the Volturi were threatening, not only me, but the ones I loved, as well.

"What do you mean by everyone?" Jake questioned.

"Dammit, Jacob, get your mind off of fucking your girlfriend, and get your ass to my house!"

Jake fixed his death glare on Sam. His body instantly began shaking, as did Sam's. Both of them were pissed off. Sam was because he was worried. Jake was angry because Sam was being an ass.

"Don't talk about Bella that way!" Jake growled.

"Stop being naive, Jacob," Sam snarled, "This is serious."

"I know that, Sam, but _never_ talk about Bella like that. Now, get out of my room so I actually _can_ get dressed, and I'll be at your place in a few minutes."

The two exchanged a long look before Sam nodded slightly and left. I looked at Jake skeptically.

"You can talk to Sam like that?" I asked in bewilderment.

As far as I knew, you weren't supposed to talk to the Alpha like that.

"I'm rightful Alpha," Jake answered simply, "_I'm_ allowed to. The rest of the guys aren't."

He then stood from the bed and searched for a pair of cut-offs that had been thrown somewhere in his room. He found them strewn atop his dresser and proceded to quickly pull them on. I was still confused and in shock.

"Jake, what's happening?" I asked.

"I need you to stay here, alright?" he murmured as he wrapped his arms around me.

"No, Jake--"

"Please, Bells, don't be stubborn just this one time. I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"But--"

"I'm not going to let me be at fault if you get hurt."

"And I'm not going to be the reason you get hurt. You're risking your life for me again...If you're not going to let me go, at least keep me informed."

"I promise, baby."

"I want to know everything that happens. I don't care if you don't like what they say; just tell me about it afterwards."

"Alright. I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Jacob. Now get going; Sam seems pretty mad."

He chuckled. "Yeah, just a bit."

With a gentle, loving kiss, he left.

**Jacob's POV**

When I got to Sam's, the rest of the pack was gathered outside. Sam still looked shaky, and we all knew that was a bad sign. Sam always kept up his calm facade, even when he was really worried. When Sam started showing his emotions, that's when things were looking bad. From what I'd gotten from Jared's and Paul's thoughts, the last time Sam acted like this was when he cut up Emily.

"What the hell took you so long?" Sam demanded, pulling me out of my thoughts.

My anger from minutes before rose again. He might be worried, but he had no reason to treat me like he was. He definately had no reason to talk about my Bells the way he had, either.

"It wouldn't have taken me so long if you hadn't of scared the shit out of Bella," I snarled.

"If you would've been here--"

"You burst into my room at six in the morning! Not to mention that you didn't even bother knocking, and so help me God, if you let any of them see what you saw, I'll take my place up as Alpha and rip the hell out of you. What the hell happened to you, Sam? Why do you care so much about this?"

He looked me dead in the eyes. "Blood-thirsty leeches are coming here, Jacob. _Here. _They want to make a bloodbath out of our reservation. Bella is part of our family now, and we will protect her."

"He doesn't want to see Bella dead," Jared said simply.

"Thanks, Jared," I snapped, "Neither do I."

"I'm just saying--!"

"Stop fighting," Sam orderd.

We both shut up, so Sam started our mini meeting.

"The Cullens are going to try to get as many of their leech friends to come, in case there is a fight. We will be fighting along side them. At least two of you will be with Bella at all times. When the Volturi come, we will leave Bella here along with two leeches. Don't argue, Jacob. They will protect her. Right now, we're late for our meeting with the Cullens. Jacob, you will join me in human form to speak with them. I want the rest of you to stay in wolf form. Let's go."

"Sam, I want one wolf circling the rez, another watching Bella," I stated simply. It wasn't a direct order, but we all knew that underneath, it really was one.

Sam nodded and looked to me to tell who to stay here.

"Embry, run the rez," I directed. "Paul, I want you in wolf form at my house. Both of you will know what's happening through the rest of our thoughts."

We all ran into the woods and phased. My mind instantly went to Bella, which first led to what Sam had said about Bella.

_Wow, Sam, that's low_, Jared thought.

_Yeah, fuck, I wouldn't even do that,_ Paul agreed.

_I went too far. Sorry_, Sam apologized.

I knew that was as close to an apology as anyone would get from Sam, so I accepted it. Paul and Jared snickered about my comment about Sam's cold-heartedness.

_Shut up, smartasses_, Sam snapped.

We spent the rest of the run bantering like we always did. Paul left to stake out my place when we passed it, and when we got to the border, Embry began the familiar patrol route around the rez. When we got to the meeting place, we found the Cullens waiting. Sam and I phased behind the trees and walked closer to them so that there was only a few yards between us. The pack stayed a few feet behind us.

"I assume you've told them about Alice's vision," Carlisle said in that polite tone that he always had.

"Yes," Sam answered simply, as if Carlisle had asked the stupidest question in the world.

"We've already contacted three vampires, two of whom have agreed to possibly fight the Volturi. What we're doing is considered illegal in the eyes of most of our kind. Two weeks is short notice to gather vampires from around the world. We are trying our best, though."

"We will have two people with Bella at all times," I put in. "Right now, I have Embry running the rez and Paul watching Bella at my place. The day the Volturi come, would it be possible for you to have two..._vampires_ with Bella in La Push? Oh, and we are willing to temporarily postpone some parts of the treaty due to the situation at hand."

"I will find two vampires safe enough to endure human contact."

I internally cringed at the way he said that.

"Jacob," Edward said. He wasn't speaking in his voice, though; he was speaking in Paul's.

"What?" I asked, curious and confused.

"Bella knows I'm out here, and she wants me to keep her company. Is it alright if I do?"

I looked away from Edward and to the pack, knowing that Paul would see me. "Go for it. Don't upset her, though; she's kind of testy today."

"I shouldn't have to teach you all fighting tactics again, shall I?" Jasper asked. I knew he was glaring at me before I turned back to face him.

"No, you shouldn't," I bit back.

Sam looked at me, silently telling me to back off.

"Then there shouldn't be as many meetings like this," Carlisle cut in oh-so-politely.

"Good," Sam answered with a nod.

"If Alice has anymore visions, we will let you know."

"Thank you. And if anymore _vampires_ agree, please let us know."

"Likewise. Thank you for being so civil, Sam."

He just nodded, and we headed back towards our pack.

"Hey, Black!" Emmett called after us.

I turned my head with a fixed glare. "Yeah, Cullen?" I snarled.

"Don't touch Bella."

"It's a little late for that, leech."

I turned my eyes to meet Edward's as I played the previous night's events in my mind. Edward didn't growl like Emmett and Jasper did nor did he gasp in shock like Alice did. His eyes grew black in rage, though that was the only sign that he was angry. He looked me sincerely in the eyes and said, "You're made for her. I know you'll treat her as she deserves. Just keep her safe."


	8. Chapter 6

**a/n-wow, you guys, thanks for the reviews. well, its not like i got a lot, but i have 40, and thats more than my other stories. so thanks for making my day(: and the hits on this story are amazing, too, by the way. you guys make me happy. oh, and for those of you who were expecting a lemon, sorry, its not exactly my thing. but if you want one, write on up and PM it to me, and i might post it as the missing one shot, or something or other. well, enough of my babbling. on with the chapter!**

Chapter 6

Bella's POV:

It took me a few minutes to compose myself after Jacob ran off. Too many things were going through my mind at once. The Volturi. Jacob. Hurting Edward. Hurting _Alice._ Making Jasper and Emmett hate me. Scaring Charlie. Being with the pack again. It was a lot to take in in a matter of days, at least it was for me. When I finally calmed my mind down enough, I knew that Jacob had left La Push already and was headed off to where ever this urgent meeting was taking place. A long, anguished sigh escaped my lips.

"This isn't fair," I muttered, giving voice to my thoughts.

Billy wasn't home, so it was just me. I had this strange thing against being alone ever since Edward left and Victoria came. I didn't quite understand it, but I simplpy could not stand to be alone in a house anymore. I knew Jacob wouldn't leave me unprotected in La Push, though. I threw on a pair of jeans, one of Jacob's old thermals from before he phased (because let's face it, he _did not_ need them anymore), and of one Jacob's coats. When I got to the front door, I jumped into the boots that were sitting there and headed outside into the icy weather that always seemed to occur in Forks. I looked out to the trees on the side of the house. One of the guys had to be out there. I took a few steps towards them and faintly heard a twig crack under pressure from being stepped on.

"Just come on out!" I called. "It's cold and lonely inside."

About a minute passed before Paul walked out from the trees wearing only his normal pair of jean cut-offs. I shivered merely at the thought of being dressed like he did in that weather.

"You're insane, Paul," I informed him as the two of us walked back into the house. "It's freezing out here."

"Only to you, Bella," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry I'm not a freakishly hot werewolf like you. Some of us just aren't so lucky."

"I'm glad you think I'm hot."

I felt my cheeks heat up at the double meaning of my words. This only made Paul laugh.

"I'm just messing with you, Bells," he said, still laughing.

I mock glared at him, causing him to shake his head as he gave a final chuckle. I sat down on the couch, pulling a blanket tight around me as I did so.

"So, did Sam oder you here," I asked, "Or Jacob?"

He cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable at how the convesation had taken such a drastic turn. "Jacob," he mumbled.

"I thought so."

"He's kinda', um, protective of you."

"Yeah, I know. I hate it."

"Why? I mean, the kid loves you to death."

"And _to death_ is exactly the problem. I'm not letting him get hurt because of me."

"He'll fight for you, Bella. No matter how much you tell him not to, he'll still do it. Because _he loves you._ So deal with it."

I sighed. "But he won't tell me what's going on."

"None of us know what's going on. Well, knew, I guess. Look, I'm sure he'll tell you when he gets home."

"Sure, sure."

"Great, you already smell like him, now you're starting to talk like him, too."

"Wait, smell like him?"

"Trust me, if any of the guys even come near this house, they won't need Jacob's thoughts to know what happened here last night."

This time, I did more than just blush. My face turned beet red; I even felt it spead to my ears. Paul wasn't joking with me this time, though.

"Seriously, get some Fabreez or something," he continued. "It smells like sex in here."

"And candy," Jacob said as he stepped through the door.

I looked up at him and smiled. He had a huge smile plastered on his face, the kind a litte kid gets when he steals a cookie before dinner.

"_I smell sex and candy here!" _Quil sang loudy as he followed through the door.

Paul burst into a fit of laugter, which the rest of the pack joined in on as soon as they phased back. I burried my head in the blanket.

"You guys are so mean!" I teased.

I felt the sofa cushion next to me shift under weight and a strong arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, baby," he murmured.

I decided that he should pay for making the entire pack laugh at me, so I said, "No, you're not" in the saddest voice I could conjur up.

"I am, really, Bells. I didn't mean to embarrass you; I was just messing around. I'll never do it again. Promise."

I looked up at his now distraught face and smile. "Got ya!"

He smiled, too, and in the next second, I was on the ground and he was on top of me, tickling me everywhere he could. I squealed out an "uncle" beofre he finally let me go. Of course, he didn't really let go of me. He just went from tickling me to death to scooping me up in his arms and holding me in his lap. I smiled, happy that I could have some normalcy in all of this chaos. For that moment, I didn't care that the Volturi were coming, that the love of my life was in danger because of me, or even that I'd broken my first love's heart. No, all I cared about was being with Jacob and spending as much time with him as I could.

**sorry its so short. its mainly a filler chapter, and i thought y'all deserved a chapter. _Jess**


	9. Chapter 7

**a/n- thanks for the great response on the last chapter! I loved it. Okay, just for y'all to know, Jacob isn't necessarily over-protective of Bella, nor do Jasper and Emmett hate her. Remember, this is in Bella's point of view, so it's all how she thinks (and let's face it, she thinks pretty crazy-ly). **

Chapter 7

Paul's POV

I hated that Jacob set me out on patrol for Bella. I mean, yeah, I cared about her, we all did, but I wanted to be with the rest of the pack to meet the Cullens. I'd been in the pack the second longest; I deserved to be there. This was important. I didn't want to babysit.

_Stop whining,_ Jacob snapped, pulling me out of my pouting.

I just nodded instinctively and continued the short run to Jacob's house. Before I got there, I heard Sam's and Jacob's thoughts disappear from the rest of the pack's thoughts, and through everyone else's thoughts, I watched Sam and Jacob walk to meet the Cullens in human form.

_Jacob will fucking kill you if you don't pay attention to Bella,_ Jared reminded me.

Just then, I got near Jacob's house, and I immediately knew what little Jakey Black had been up to the previous night. It smelled like Sam's place had after he proposed to Emily. I wanted to gag.

Jared laughed. _Just because you can't get any._

_Fuck you_, I growled back.

I brought my attention back to the house. Everything seemed normal. Billy wasn't home, though, but he always went out. I lay down, resting my head on my paws, and waited. It took about half an hour for anything to happen. I heard some shuffling, probably just Bella getting up and putting on clothes. A few minutes later, I saw Bella walk out of the house and turned towards the woods. She started to walk forward, causing me to silently step towards her as well. She sighed.

"Just come on out!" she called out. "It's cold and lonely inside."

_Hey, Cullen, I know you can hear me_, I thought, _Let me talk to Jacob. _

Through the pack's thoughts, I saw Cullen nod slightly.

_Jacob, _I thoght.

"What?" Jacob asked, curiousity ringing in his voice.

_Bella knows I'm out here, and she wants me to keep her company. Is it okay if I do?_

Jacob looked from the leeches and to the pack so that I could see him. "Go fo it. Don't upset her, though; she'kind of testy today."

With that being said, I phased and pulled my jeans back on. I walked out of the trees to join Bella on the porch.

"You're insane, Paul," she scolded as we entered the house."It's freezing out here."

I never noticed the cold weather anymore. Being a werewolf did that to you. Plus, my body temperature ran at 108degrees. "Only to you, Bella," I chuckled.

"I'm sorry I'm not a freakishly hot werewolf like you. Some of us just aren't so lucky."

"I'm glad you think I'm hot."

Bella's all too familiar blush seeped onto her cheeks, causing me to laugh even harder. Bella was hilarious sometimes.

"I'm just messing with you, Bells," I told her with another laugh.

She gave me her worst fake glare ever, so I gave one final chuckle before decided to quit torturing her. She sat down on the couch and pulled a thick blanket around her.

"So, did Sam oder you here," she finally asked, "Or Jacob?"

I cleared my throat rather than answering right away. I was not ready to answer that question, especially because I didn't know whether or not Jacob wanted Bella to know. I decided on mumbling, "Jacob" instead of explaining everything.

"I thought so."

"He's kinda', um, protective of you."

"Yeah, I know. I _hate_ it."

"Why? I mean, the kid loves you to death."

"And _to death_ is exactly the problem. I'm not letting him get hurt because of me."

Of course Bella thought like this. Sure, Jake was protective of her, but that came along with the imprint; it was the same with Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim. This girl was a danger magnet! Jacob had every reason to worry about her. Bella worried too much about Jacob to realize how much he loved her, though. Sure, they finally slept together and all, but if only she could hear Jacob's thoughts like we all could. Only then would she realize how much Jacob cared about her. Dealing with that kid's thoughts made patrol living hell at times.

"He'll fight for you, Bella. No matter how much you tell him not to, he'll still do it. Because _he loves you._ So deal with it."

She let out a sigh. "But he won't tell me what's going on."

"None of us know what's going on. Well, knew, I guess. Look, I'm sure he'll tell you when he gets home."

"Sure, sure."

"Great, you already smell like him, now you're starting to talk like him, too."

"Wait, smell like him?"

Oops, shouldn't have let that slip. Oh, well, it was fun to mess with Bella. Besides, it was the truth."Trust me, if any of the guys even come near this house, they won't need Jacob's thoughts to know what happened here last night."

Bella's entire face flushed again; this time, her blush reached her ears, as well.

_Might as well get as much out of this as I can._

"Seriously, get some Fabreez or something," I continued, knowing that the rest of the pack was near, anyway. "It smells like sex in here."

"And candy," Jacob said as he swung the door open.

The two exchanged a long smile, which was interrupted when Quil burst through the door and started singing off key.

"_I smell sex and candy here!" _

I coudln't stop laughing then. Jacob adding in the candy part was one thing, but Quil's singing took it over the top. Through my laughter, I hardly noticed Bella hide her face in embarassment.

"You guys are so mean!" she squealed. She was obviously teasing Jacob, but he couldn't tell. He only cared about making Bella happy.

He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoudlers. He apologized quietly to her.

Bella mumbled in the worst sad voice I've ever heard,"No, you're not."

"I am, really, Bells. I didn't mean to embarrass you; I was just messing around. I'll never do it again. Promise."

Jacob was really thick when it came to Bella sometimes. I mean, the girl was the world's worst liar.

Bella looked up at Jacob, a sly smile on her face, and yelled out, "Got ya'!"

Jasper's POV:

I couldn't believe that we would have to work with the dogs again. Sure, they weren't all that bad, mind Black. He wanted nothing more than to mess with Edward and to win over Bella, both feats he accomplished greatly in. Edward was an emotional wreck, and Bella was now practically living in La Push with Black. Edward didn't even give mind to my thoughts, though I knew they should've angered him. Instead of being angry, he was just sad. There's no other way to describe it. Edward was sad, heartbroken.

Emmett was the only other in our family who shared my hatred towards Black. We had different reasons, though. I hated the dog because Bella was finally becoming part of our family, and he destroyed all hopes of that (plus, it broke Alice's sweet heart when Bella decided not to marry Edward). Emmett, though, hated Black because he took away his "clumsy little sister". Emmett also wanted to protect Bella, and we all knew that hanging around werewolves wasn't safe, especially for our danger-stricken Bella. So, naturally, Emmett and I had formed a sort of mutual hate towards Black.

None of us were mad at Bella, though. We all knew she'd always had the choice whether or not to leave Edward, and coincidentally, she chose to do so. I'll admit, she didn't have the best timing, but she never did. I couldn't blame her for leaving us, either. When I attacked her on her birthday, I was devastated. I wanted nothing more than to let her know that it was the monster inside me that had tried to kill her, not me. I never expected her to come back after that. When we left, I thought we'd never see Bella Swan again. But, of course, she joined my Alice in saving Edward from committing suicide. Once we all were back in Forks, Bella acted as though nothing had happened. We all knew that our leaving had hurt her, but she still come over every day after school, and she still acted as if we were her second family. We all still loved Bella, despite her choices.

Still, when Carlisle told us we had to work with the dogs again, Emmett and I were nothing short of enraged. We didn't want to help those damned dogs again. Carlisle and Alice told us th importance of it all, though, so we grudginly agreed and left to the mountains with the rest of the family. Before we left, though, Carlisle contacted two of his old friends and persuaded them into agreeing to possibly fight the Volturi.

This was one of the times that I hated being an empath. Everyone's feelings overwhelmed me at once as we ran blindingly fast through the trees. Edward was filled with even more sorrow than he normally had been since Bella left him. Alice was nervous and extremely worried. Carlisle was strangly calm, though I could detect slight fear in him. Esme had a maternal worriedness eminating off of her. Emmett was simply pissed off, as was Rosalie.

We had to wait only a few minutes before the dogs showed up. I held my breath the moment we could smell them. Black and Uley walked out of the trees, leaving behind the rest of the pack sill in their dog form. I could feel nothing but rage and worry coming off of the mutts.

"I assume you've told them about Alice's vision," Carlisle said once the two dogs walked to us.

"Yes," Ukley answered as though Carlisle had grown a third head.

"We've already contacted three vampires, two of whom have agreed to possibly fight the Volturi. What we're doing is considered illegal in the eyes of most of our kind. Two weeks is short notice to gather vampires from around the world. We are trying our best, though."

"We will have two people with Bella at all times," Black put in. "Right now, I have Embry running the rez and Paul watching Bella at my place. The day the Volturi come, would it be possible for you to have two..._vampires_ with Bella in La Push? Oh, and we are willing to temporarily postpone some parts of the treaty due to the situation at hand."

It seemed Black had the upper hand in this meeting, something I found strange since Uley was the leader of the mutts. Of course, Bella was Black's main priority, so it was nothing short of expected that he be lead in this ordeal.

"I will find two vampires safe enough to endure human contact."

For an unknown reason, I felt fear from Black once these words were spoken. Carlisle must have noticed this, too, for confusion now came from him.

"Jacob," Edward said. He wasn't speaking in his voice, though; he was speaking in one of the dogs'.

Confusion was now Black's main emotion. "What?" he asked.

"Bella knows I'm out here, and she wants me to keep her company. Is it alright if I do?"

He turned to where I assumed his pack of dogs were waiting. "Go for it. Don't upset her, though; she's kind of testy today."

"I shouldn't have to teach you all fighting tactics again, shall I?" I snapped, glaring at the back of Black's head.

"No, you shouldn't," he snapped back as he faced us again.

Uley gave Black a look hat clearly told him to shut up and calm down.

"Then there shouldn't be as many meetings like this," Carlisle informed them.

"Good," Uley answered with a nod.

Emmett and I were equally glad abou this; none of the family wanted to spend more time with the dogs than needed.

"If Alice has anymore visions, we will let you know."

"Thank you. And if anymore _vampires_ agree, please let us know."

"Likewise. Thank you for being so civil, Sam."

He just gave a polite little nod before turning towards the mutts with Black. Emmett couldn't just leave it at that, though.

"Hey, Black!" Emmett yelled.

Black turned only his a head, a death glare in his eyes. "Yeah, Cullen?" he snarled.

"Don't touch Bella."

"It's a little late for that, leech."

Waves of lust rolled of of Black harder than those that rolled off of Rosalie and Emmett, and I instantly knew what happened. The rest of the family didn't have to empathic to know that Black had violated our innocent Bella. Emmett and I vibrated with feral growls, and Alice let out a shocked gasp. Carlisle's eyes got wide, and Esme placed a hand over her mouth. Black stared at Edward, no doubt replaying what he'd done with Bella in his mind. Finally, Edward felt anger, _rage_, but he refused to let us see it. In a deadly calm voice, he looked black straight in the eyes and said, "You're made for her. I know you'll treat her as she deserves. Just keep her safe."

He meant every word of it, too.

**r&r, por favor? i will love you forever if you do! plus, reviews make me happy, and i almost passed out today (literally) so i need all the happy i can get. _Jess**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jacob's POV

Two days. It was only two days after our meeting with the Cullens when about a hundred bloodsuckers came to Forks, Washington. Paul, Embry, Jared, and I had been on patrol when the sickly sweet scent hit us. Paul was in the mountains, Embry was circling the rez, Jared was in Port Angeles, and I had taken to the river. Jared smelled it first, but it was hours old.

_There's only two scents_, he said_._

_They don't smell too fresh_, Paul added.

_Leave it be, but keep on the lookout, _I directed.

Jared agreed easily.

_Who the fuck died and made you Alpha? _Paul demanded. Not this again.

This had been a growing problem ever since the meeting with the Cullens. Since then, I had started to slowly take control. I wasn't constantly giving orders, but if I disagreed with Sam's orders, then I would instruct the pack as I deemed fit. I wasn't doing out of disrespect for Sam, though. It just started coming as an instinct. It was strange. Not all of the guys were pissed about it, though. Sure, Paul and Jared were, they had been with Sam the longest. Paul just had a more aggressive way of showing how pissed off he was than Jared did. It was different with Embry, though. To Embry, it was a thing of honor and respect. Sam was my elder, and in Embry's eyes, that meant that I had to respect and honor him just as I did my dad and Old Quil. Embry wasn't mad at me; it was strange with him. He wasn't exactly mad, but he was dissapointed in me. Quil was rather indifferent on the subject at hand. To him, he neither opposed or agreed with my Alpha instincts kicking in. We all knew that Quil wouldn't go rogue if something ever happened, though. Old Quil had taught him better than that. Seth was the only one pretty happy with the fact that my mind was telling me to do what I was born to do.

_Screw you, Paul_, I growled back. I wasn't in the mood to deal with his cocky ass.

Just as Paul was about to growl a comeback, he froze. Then, we smelled what he smelled. Five different scents scattered the woods he was running through.

_Fucking bloodsuckers, _he growled out. We could all see that his vision was red with rage.

_Follow the mo recent trail_, I instructed. _They could just be passing through, but don't let your gaurd down._

_Listen, _kid_, I only take orders from Sam,_ Paul growled. _So shut the fuck up. I've been doing this long enough to know how to handle shit like this._

_Don't you dare talk to me like that, Paul--! _

Then, I smelled it. At least a hundred different leech scents hit me at once. I froze, growling. Through my thoughts, the others smelled it, as well, and they too froze.

_What the fuck is going on? _Paul asked.

_Now you want advice, _I growled.

_This isn't normal, guys_, Embry stated the obvious.

_No shit, _Jared muttered.

I was shaking too much to form a coherent sentence. I had mastered my control by now, but not even Sam could keep calm if he smelled a hundred leeches.

_They smell kind of far away,_ Jared informed, giving voice to my jumbled and angry thoughts.

_Keep to your patrol routes until you're releived, _I ordered_. Don't interrupt me, Paul! I'm following this trail, and if it leads where I think it will, then I'll be having a very long talk with the Cullens._

_You're not Alpha, Jacob, _Paul reminded. _You still have to send the call to Sam if you end up at the Cullens'._

_I'm not stupid, jackass. I know what to do._

Just as I'd predicted, the hundred bloodsucker scents led to the Cullens'. By the time I got there, I was far past just shaking with rage. I let out two longs howls, knowing that Sam would here me back in La Push.

_Sam knows what to do. I'm going to talk to them, _I informed.

Before Paul could bitch, I phased back and pulled on the paur of cut-offs I had tied around my ankle. It was even harder for me to keep my cool now. About fifty bloodsuckers were grouped in front of the Cullens' obnoxiously massive house. Carlisle looked to me the moment I stepped onto their property.

"Carlisle, what is going on?" I asked, as calmly as I could while surrounded by so many bloodsuckers.

"Jacob, nice to see you again," he said politely. "Well, remember how we said that we would gather vampires to fight the Volturi?"

"You never said there would be this many."

"Yes, I understand how this comes as a shock."

I nodded. A shock? Hell yeah this came as a shock! A little warning would have been nice. What would have happened if Seth passed this trail? He was still a kid; he didn't have enough control to handle something like this without attacking them with all he had. Shit, I wanted to rip the hell out of them!

_Bella_, a voice said in the back of my head. _You don't kill them because Bella wouldn't like that._

I knew that the little voice in my head was true. Bells was the single reason keeping me from going crazy on the leeches that were practically surrounding me.

"Oh, is the mongrel upset?" Jasper called to Carlisle from the front door.

Emmett was by Jasper's side in a second. They both glared at me, hard. I wanted to rip their heads off.

_Think of Bells. Think of how Bells would kick your ass if you hurt them._

"I'm sorry for the inconveinence," Carlisle said, bringing me back to reality.

"I understand that you're sorry, Carlisle," I replied, "But an apology does not make up for the fact that there are a hundred--"

"A hundred and seventeen!" Emmett called from the front door.

I surpressed a growl and continued, "A hundred and seventeen..._vampires_ on our land without our knowing. If one of our younger pack members had crossed these trails, he would have attacked your little group of friends on instinct."

"I understand that, Jacob, but we really were not expecting so many to join us in such little time," Carlisle answered, still calm.

"Shouldn't Big Black be giving this tirad?" Emmett asked, now standing across from me at Carlisle's side.

"Son," Carlisle warned.

"_Big Black_?" I repeated.

"You know, you're _Alpha Male_," Jasper continued, his face now an inch from mine.

"Boys!" Esme scolded.

"I _am_ here," I heard Sam growl.

I turned to see Sam stalking out of the trees. He was by my side in seconds, though he was clearly trying to mark his rank higher than mine. This thing with Sam was getting old, fast. Jasper smirked when he sensed my anger, causing me to hold back a deep growl. Sam looked at me as if to tell me to calm down.

_He wants me to calm down? _I thought. _I'm surrounded by a hundred and fucking seventeen bloodsucking parasites! And he wants be to BE CALM?! ....Okay, maybe I should calm down. Freaking out like this is no way to act if I'm Alpha--WHOA! Where did that come from? I don't want to be Alpha. Sure, my instincts are sort of kicking in, but I don't want to be in control! Aw, fuck, great, I'm pissed off again. Okay, think of Bella. Think about how beautiful she is. Her flowing chocolate hair, her deep brown eyes..._

"Jacob!" Sam snapped, slapping me upside the head.

This time, I couldn't hold back the growl that grew in my throat and slipped through my lips. This caused literally everyone to be silent. Even the leeches inside had stopped doing whatever they were doing to listen to the fight they thought would happen. Emmett and Jasper looked way too happy than I'd have liked, too.

Instead of repremanding me as I'd expected, Sam just gave me a hard stare before turning back to Carlisle.

"Well, thank you for the apology," he said. "I trust that something like this won't happen again. We will see you all in five days, correct?"

Carlisle nodded.

Without another word, Sam turned back to the woods. I knew this as my que to leave, and I knew that arguing the point would only give me further crap to deal with later. So, I followed Sam back into the woods. He was already phased and waiting.

_Oh shit_, was my first thought when my body shifted forms.

_What the hell were you thinking? _Paul yelled.

_You're not in charge, Jacob! _Jared growled. _What the fuck gave you the right to _growl _at your Alpha?_

_You shouldn't have done that, Jake, _Embry mumbled.

_All of you, phase back, _Sam ordered. _I'll let you know when to return to patrol._

With one more growl from Paul and Jared, their thoughts dissapeared, leaving Sam and I alone for the first time in two days. And I was scared shitless of what he would do to me.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Jacob's POV

Silence. All I heard from Sam's mind was complete and utter silence, for ten minutes straight. Finally, a thought crossed his mind. It wasn't what I was expecting, though. He didn't think of the one hundred _and seventeen _leeches that were on our land. He didn't think of the crazy evil bloodsuckers that were on their way to kill our town. No, instead he thought of Emily. He thought of the very first time he laid eyes on the love of his life. It was a brief thought that only lasted a second, but I was still able to see the way Emily looked before...the accident.

Sam growled, both at my thoughts now and at my actions at the Cullens'.

_You don't have that right, Jacob, _he snapped. _That was just disrespectful of you. I know that Billy taught you better than that. And never, I repeat _never _growl at me again, or there will be major consequences._

I couldn't stop myself from asking, _That's it?_

This earned another growl from Sam. _Would you like more, Jacob? Because I can give you a hell of a lot more than a fucking lecture! The rest of the pack would rather have you severely repremanded for what you did back there. I'm letting you off easy! So, if you would rather I beat the crap out of you, please, fucking let me know!_

I shied away from him. He now had his lips pulled back from his fangs in a feral growl. He was shaking like crazy, too.

_Then let the rest of the pack attack me, Sam! _I growled back. _You can go ahead and attack me! I don't really give a crap what happens to me. _As long as Bells was safe, then I didn't care if the whole damn pack went at me. Hell, Paul could have at me like he attacked deer when he hunted. As long as Bells stayed safe, as long as Bells stayed _human._

As soon as remembered that Sam was listening, I blocked off my thoughts again. I didn't want Sam seeing me worry; I didn't want him to think I was weak.

He sighed, _You're not weak. You're the farthest thing from weak, Jacob._

_Look, if you're not going to do anything, I'd like to return to patrol._

_Actually, you and I have a lot more to talk about, so sit your ass down and shut up. _

It took all I had not to growl at him.

_That's exactly what I'm talking about! What the hell gave you the right to growl at _your Alpha_?_

I _should be Alpha, remember?_

As soon as that thought slipped out, I froze. Shit, did I really just do that?

_Yes, Jacob, you did, _he growled out.

He was now towering over me, a deep growl rumbling in his throat. He was close to attacking me.

_So, why should _you _be Alpha? _he demanded.

That was it for me. He knew the answer to that question before he'd even thought it. He was just mocking me because he knew that he was in power.

_Oh, I'm mocking you, am I? _

_Yeah, asshole! You know, I can take power whenever I want to! I can order you whenever I want to!_

_You're not man enough to order me, Black!_

_Wanna' bet, Uley?_

He pounced on me then. It had taken me by shock; Sam was good at keeping his motives hidden. I was suddenly on the forest floor with Sam on top of him. He had me pinned, too.

_Go ahead and try to order me around, kid! _he snarled.

I just growled at him, my lips pulled back from my razor sharp teeth. He pulled back and swiped me across the face with his paw. I growled in pain as his claws sliced through my flesh. Yes, I healed fast, but it still hurt like a bitch to have your face sliced though by knife-like claws. I kicked my legs up to throw Sam off of me. I heard a few of his bibs crack as his body impacted a near tree, sending it falling quickly to the ground with a boom. He was back on his feet almost instantly. Sam and I circled one another, waiting for someone to make the next move.

_You're pretty quick to give up power, Uley, _I bit out as I spit blood onto the ground. _I would've thought you would stand your ground a bit longer._

This caused Sam's instincts to overtake him, pushing aside his will power so that he could attack me. Fortunately for me, though, he hadn't kept his fight tactics hidden this time, and I was able to dash aside a split second before Sam landed on the ground. He turned to me with a snarl. He must have noticed his mistake, for this time he made sure not to let me know when he would attack next. Of a sudden, I was being thrown hard into a tree. Sam had grabbed me with his jaws to throw me, and I could feel the tissue in my stomach grow back together. I didn't let this minor wound stop me, though. I took Sam by surprise when I jumped onto him and bit deep into his right shoulder. He held back a whine as he kicked me back, sending me skidding across the ground. Before I could stand again, he was on top of me, biting a chunck out of my back hind leg.

_Now this is enough! _he roared. _I'm Alpha in this pack! There is nothing more to this conversation._

Before I could respond, Sam had phased back. His shoulder had almost healed, but there was still fresh blood dripping from it down his back. I grumbled quietly. My stomach hurt like a bitch, and my leg was killing me. I ran back home in silence, letting my thoughts settle in.

I didn't know what to do about this whole Alpha thing. I'd only thought that whatever was going on would dissapear eventually. I never expected Sam and I to fight. This just meant that things would be much more difficult. The pack would hate me ever more now, too. A thought suddenly crossed my mind. What if the guys didn't want to protect Bells anymore because they were pissed at me? It would be extremely difficult to protect my girl by myself. Sure, I would do it if need be, even if it risked my life. Protecting my Bella would just be a lot easier if I had the pack to back me up. I then realized that I had screwed things up between the argument between Sam and me. Things had seemed pretty calm before I opened my big mouth. Still, Sam had no right to mock me about who had the rights to Alpha. I never expected to actually _want_ to be Alpha, but I wasn't exactly deciding it on my own. It was like growing up. You know how when you get older, certain instincts begin to take over? Like you suddenly have the instinct to take care of yourself and the ones you love? Well, that was what this was like. It was as if I was growing up again. I'd just suddenly felt the need to take over as Alpha. That wasn't a bad thing, was it?


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

Things had been strange between Jake and the guy ever since the _Sex and Candy _incedent. Well, things hadn't begun to change until the day afterwards. Jake insisted that nothing was wrong, but I knew him better than that. Everything about him had changed. He suddenly seemed so different than My Jake. It was odd because he wasn't Sam's Jacob, either. I didn't know what was wrong with him. He was hardly home, though, for he was always patrolling for the Volturi. Whenever he was home, he was sleeping or just holding me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. These were the few moments when Jake looked somewhat at peace.

Jake had been out on patrol with Paul, Jared, and Embry one day. The pack had taken to patrolling in groups of four with the sudden danger in sight. Jake made sure I wouldn't stay alone, though, so Seth and Quil stayed with me at Jake's house while Embry circled the reservation. I was still worried about Jake, and the guys could definately tell.

"Bell-lluh," Quil whined, "Why won't you tell us what's wrong?"

"Because nothing's wrong," I lied.

"Bell, you know you're a terrible liar," Seth said.

"I know."

Quil chuckled. "Please just tell us," he begged.

"No."

"Please?"

"Stop begging."

"_Pleeeeeaaassee?"_

"Dude, you sound like Claire," Seth snickered.

"I know, that's where I got it from. Isn't she just adorable when she does that?"

"Oh, yeah, so adorable." I loved how Quil didn't detect the sarcasm in Seth's voice; he really did love that little girl, in a brotherly way of course.

"She is. I can't wait till she can come back again."

I let my thoughts tune over their conversation. I really was worried about Jake. It bothered me that he wouldn't tell me what was wrong with him. Surely, though, the guys would know what was bothering my sun. I mean, they did see his thoughts almost all the time. They had to know something.

"Guys?" I asked, not noticing if I had interrupted a conversation.

"Yeah, Bell?" Seth asked carefully.

"Is something going on with Jake?"

"Why?"

"So that's a yes."

"Well, not exactly," Quil corrected.

"How so?"

"Erm, I can't really say."

I sighed. I knew then that Sam had ordered them not to tell me. This whole thing about Sam taking away the guys' free willannoyed me to no end. It wasn't ethical to order people around, knowing that they _had_ to follow said orders. I couldn't believe that someone would actually do that. As Jake had explained to me many times before, Sam only used that power when it was for the "greater good"; he said that Sam only ordered them around if he had to. I didn't see how not allowing my friends to tell me what was wrong with my soul mate was "for the greater good".

"Sam's not that bad a guy, Bella," Quil pointed out as if could read my thoughts. Wow, I was really that obvious?

"Whatever," I grumbled in annoyance.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open, crashing against the wall as Paul, Jared, and Embry stormed in. Well, Paul and Jared were the only ones who stormed in. Embry just sort of shuffled his feet along, and he seemed to find the floor extremely interesting at the time being. Quil and Seth looked uneasy.

"Bella Swan, your boyfriend is a fucking idiot!" Paul shocked me. They were all mad at _Jake_? Jake never got the guys this mad. Uh-oh. That couldn't be good at all.

"What happened?" Quil asked instantly.

"The fucking kid growled at Sam! _HE GROWLED AT HIM!"_

Wait, why would Jake growl at Sam? Sam was his Alpha; I was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to do that. I voiced my opinions before I could stop myself. I regretted this as soon as Paul turned his glare to me with a growl.

"No shit he's not supposed to do that!" he yelled. "He has no right to do that!"

"He needs to learn that he's not in charge," Jared grumbled, plopping down onto the arm chair.

Okay, I guess Paul was the only one who was really pissed off. Embry said nothing but continued to look down at the floor.

"He's supposed to be in charge," I said quietly.

This turned all faces, including Embry's, to me. Paul was glaring, seething with rage. Jared looked mildly angry with me. Embry just gave me an almost blank stare. Quil looked at me like I was crazy; his eyes were bugged out and his mouth hung open. Seth looked at me as if he were trying to look angry, but I could see a smile in his eyes.

"If that kid was supposed to be in charge, he wouldn't have handed up the position," Paul bit out. He was talking to me as if the words he spoke were the most obvious fact in the world.

"Sam and Jacob need to settle things on their own," Jared said, much calmer than Paul, though I could sense the anger in his words. "Until then, though, Jacob needs to obey and respect his Alpha."

"He just shouldn't have done that," Embry mumbled sheepishly.

"Are you crazy?" Quil asked. "Did you loose your mind? Bella, why did you just say that?"

"He's supposed to be Alpha," I said simply. "He was born into the position. Wasn't he? Sam was born to be Beta, _not_ Alpha."

"When Jacob phased, he had the option to be Alpha or to be Second in Command," Paul informed, still filled with rage. "He chose to be Second. It was his choice not to be Alpha!"

"Don't yell at me, Paul! Did you ever think that maybe Jake was scared to have that much power then? Huh? Did you ever think that he didn't want to order you guys around like slaves? That he didn't want to take away your free will?" I yelled back.

This shocked all of us. I couldn't believe that I actually _yelled _at Paul, Paul the wolf with the worst temper in the pack. He stood over me, glaring and shaking like crazy. I'd meant what I told him, but I didn't expect Paul to act like this. He was honostly scaring me to death.

Jared grabbed Paul's shaking form and dragged it outside. We all sat in an awkward silence for ten minutes before the door swung open again. This time, though, Sam entered the house rather than Jared and Paul. He was wearing his usual shorts, but blood was dripping down his back and chest from an already healed gash in his shoulder. A light bruise was on his rib cage, too.

"Embry, get back to patrol," he said, pushing Quil over so that he could sit down on the couch.

I stood up the instand he sat down next to me. I was mad at Sam for what he was doing to my Jake. Sam obviously didn't seem to notice me or my anger, for he just laid back across the couch as Seth stood up. I pouted. Seth noticed this and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

Not a mminute later did the door swing open once again. I gasped when I saw Jacob. His face was covered in blood, which had dripped down his chest. I could make out four deep, healing gashes across his face. He was limping, and I saw that it was due to the massive amount of blood that was dripping down his thigh. I couldnt't see the wound that caused this much blood, but I knew it had to be bad. My poor baby was in pain. He limped to me and wrapped his arms around me. I ignored the blood that was getting on me as I hugged him back. He grimaced in pain, causing me to quickly pull away. He turned to Sam with a glare.

"Sam, we both know there is only one way to settle this," he growled out.

Sam quickly rose to his feet, standing eye level with Jake. They held one another's glare for at least five minutes.

"We both know that we can only decide Alpha by a fight," Jake said, "So let's get this over with before the Volturi come."

I froze. Jake, my Jake, was going to fight Sam Uley, the Alpha of his pack who--as far as I knew--could kill Jake if he wanted to. There was no way this was going to end well.

**So, to those of you who said that Jake and Sam should fight, and that the winner should be Alpha, you guys read my mind. I was just finishing this chapter when I got those reviews. Just thought you should know. -Jess**


	13. FIGHT CLUB

**FIGHT CLUB:**

**sorry guys, not a chapter this soon. but i've gotten so many reviews on how there shouldnt be a fight to the death or how crap happened in breaking dawn and blah blah fuckity blah (i do love your reviews guys, if you knew me, you would know that my cursing is complimentary). Well i wanted to explain this to yall. Sam and Jake will NOT have a fight to the death, and there will NOT be two packs. There will be a fight, though.**

**Think of it as Fight Club. First, I will give you the eight rules to Fight Club (because fight club is the shit!), then I will give you the rules to my fight. **

**8 rules of fight club [book written by chuck palahniuk, movie directed by david fincher] --**

**1. you do not talk about fight club**

**2. you DO NOT talk about fight club**

**3. If someone says, "Stop", goes limp, or taps out, the fight is over.**

**4. only two guys to a fight**

**5. one fight at a time**

**6. no shirts, no shoes**

**7. fights will go on AS LONG AS THEY HAVE TO**

**8. if this is your first night at fight club, you HAVE to fight**

**3 rules to my fight --**

**1. you do not talk about the fight**

**2. if someone says "stop", goes limp, or taps out, the fight is OVER**

**3. the fight will go on as long as it has to**

**So, this fight is pretty similar to fight club, but wolf style. Someone also said something about how in breaking dawn that sam couldnt "turn off" his alpha-ness, and that once jacob used his alpha-ness, he couldnt turn it of either, thus a fight to the death or a split pack must occur. I dont wish to offend anyone, but guess what guys? This is MY story, not breaking dawn. I can do whatever the fuck i want (once again, please do not be offended by my language). **

**-Jess**


End file.
